Sparks Fly
by Cowgirl2thebone
Summary: Jane's Facebook leads to more! Rizzils of couse! One-shot


**As always I don't own R&I. If I did the finally would NOT have ended the way it did. PLease R&R!**

Jane was sitting at home in her bed. She had a very tough case and was finally done with her shift. She sat cross-legged with her computer in her lap and Jo Friday right next to her asleep.

Jane was listening to music when the song "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift begins to blare from the speakers. The detective began lip singing and tapping her finger to the beat. I love this song she thought. She was really into the song when her mind drifted to her ME friend, Maura. She could feel warmth growing between her legs and she loved it!

Jane then decided to go on face book to look at Maura's pictures to make the arousal more intense and more pleasurable. She first read the posts on her wall. Frost: chilling at home going to the dirty robber later on, any takers? Jane "liked" his status and commented back, "I'll be there!" then she had a thought. She clicked on the status button and begins to type.  
><em>"Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain! Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain! 'cuz I see sparks fly whenever you smile!"<em>  
>Jane sat back against the dark wooden headboard and sighed. She re-read everything to make sure everything was spelled right and that Maura would hopefully get the hint. Then she hit the "post" button.<br>"Now, we wait." she says to the pooch. Jo just cocks her head and Jane gives her K-9 friend a scratch behind the ears. Then her computer pings. It's a comment from frost. _Meet me at the dirty robber around 5. Korsak is coming too. See ya then._ Jane posts back_, sounds like a party! lol_

Jane had arrived at the dirty robber before frost and got her regular seat at the back of bar and ordered her favorite bottle of beer and a burger; medium well with everything but cheese and mayo. When she was about a quarter through the burger frost came and sat down with her.

"Hey Jane" greets her co-workers.  
>"Hola" Jane replays. The new guests order drinks and food. Frost gets a beer and a burger well done with extra ketchup. Korsak gets a glass of jack Daniels whiskey and a loaded hotdog with fries.<br>"So happy to have some free time." sighs Frost.  
>"Amen to that!" Jane says smiling. They all raise they're drinks and toast to the end of a very long case and great friends to spend it with.<br>"So Jane." says Korsak in a questioning tone. Jane gives him a "now what" look and rolls her eyes.

"So, Korsak." Jane jokes.  
>"I saw your status on face book since when are you into country?" Jane feels her heart begin to pound and must come up with a better excuse other then the real reason she posted those lyrics.<br>"I don't know."She sighs looking at her burger and picking off the extra lettuce from the edges. "It was on the radio and I liked it so I posted it." _Good save,_ Jane thinks to herself. All of a sudden she saw her. Her secret love Jane starts to get that excited and nervous feeling in her stomach and her heart begins to pound.  
>"Hello, everyone!" Maura says excitedly. She sits down next to Jane and across from frost. Maura had a black puffy blouse on and dark denim jeans and very pointy, black heels. She looked amazing. Her beautiful dirty blond hair shimmers in the sun that is peaking through the blinds by their booth. Jane can smell her perfume. It was curious by Britney Spears. Jane began to feel that warmth start up again between her legs and her mouth goes dry. She crossed her legs to try to contain it.<p>

"Hey, Maura." Jane says. As Jane looks over at Maura's outfit she feels her cheeks begin to get hot and she knew she was blushing.

"Whoa Jane, your turning red!" says Korsak. Everyone looks at Jane.

"Oh hot flash" Jane says. U knows, hormones!" the boys begin to turn red and eat their meals they don't want think about that stuff yuck!  
>"Jane!" Maura exclaimed "Your burger is pink in the middle!" She gives Jane a look of horror.<br>"Yes Maura, that's the point it's called medium well." explains Jane.  
>"Yes I know that but you should not eat pink meat you run a high risk of getting E-Koli poisoning!"<br>"Maura, relax okay, I've been eating my burgers like this my whole life and have never got sick. I'll be fine mouth." Jane chuckles. She feels her heart pounding and she feels very light headed. And she knew it wasn't the beer since she's only had 2 and she can drink 6-7 before feeling tipsy.  
>"So if I'm mouth then you are ." Says Maura jokingly. Jane gives Maura a "what are you talking about look."<p>

"I read your status update. It's a country song by Taylor Swift." States the ME.  
>"Oh." says Jane. She was happy Maura read it but did she know it was for her?<br>"Did you like it?" Jane asks Maura as she reaches for a napkin.  
>"Here Maura, I'll get it. "Jane reached for the napkin holder and accidentally knocked over Maura's wine.<br>"I'm so sorry!" says Jane quickly.  
>"It's okay Jane it was just an accident." Jane quickly try's to dry off Maura's lap.<p>

"Way to go Jane!" Frost snickers. Jane begins to sniffle as her face turns bright red.

"I'm so sorry Maura! I'm so sorry!" says Jane as she begins fighting back her tears.  
>"Jane, it's okay! It's only white wine; it will come out with some vinegar and water." Jane sat back in the booth feeling horrible for what she had done. Maura could see the tears threatening to spill from her eyes and shot a death glair at Frost and Korsak. She then got out of the booth and grabbed her purse.<br>"Come on Jane, bathroom trip." says Maura.  
>"I don't have to go." mutters Jane. Trying very hard to fight her embarrassment. Then Maura gave her a "just do what I say." look and Jane quickly gets up and follows Maura in to the lady's room.<p>

Jane is still sniffling but does her best to maintain her cool Jane Rizzoli reputation. Maura grabs some paper towels and runs them under the faucet and then rings them out and hands them to Jane.  
>"Here wipe your face. It will help relax you." says Maura kindly. "I know there is more than the wine incident upsetting you though Jane. You have been acting weird all night and remember I am very good at reading facial expressions."<br>"Nothing's wrong Maura. Really I just felt really bad for spilling your drink and making a big mess all over your new outfit. Then the guys started in and I just got embarrassed that's all." Jane walks to the other side of the restroom. Even though it was chilly in there Jane was sweating. She couldn't look at Maura. If she did she would fall apart and unable to stop herself from opening up about her true feelings towards her best friend and co-worker.  
>"Jane" says Maura softly as she walks over to her friend. She puts her hand on the brunettes shoulder.<p>

"I know why you posted that song on face book." Maura's tone was very kind. A voice you may use to talk to a young child.

"It was for me wasn't it?" Jane felt her eyes fill up with tears and her lip begin to quiver. She wouldn't turn around and was taking deep breaths and was biting her lip trying to keep her emotions in check.  
>"Jane, don't feel bad. I loved it its beautiful!" Then Maura moves in front of Jane and rubs her thumb under both of the detectives beautiful chocolate brown eyes to wipe away the tears that had escaped.<p>

"No Maura, It's horrible! We work together! You date all those guys. You're clearly straight. Oh god" Jane then loses her emotions. She walks into the handicap stall and right when she went to lock it, Maura pushed it open. Then Maura placed her hand on the detective's face and placed her full lips on hers. They both melted into the kiss. It was all the emotions Jane had kept bottled up and Maura could feel tears run down Jane's face. She then breaks the kiss and has a puzzled look on her face.

"Really" Says Jane. "What about all those men? All those boyfriends you've had?'  
>"I like men a lot Jane, but I <em><strong>love<strong>_ you!" Jane was so overwhelmed with emotions. This time though, all her emotions were happy ones.  
>"Jane you're crying!" says Maura. She rubs Jane's shoulder in an effort to calm down her friend.<br>"Yea I am crying." says Jane. "But they're happy tears. You just made me so happy!" Jane smiles and finally let's it all go. She hugs Maura and sobs. Jane was happy. She was finally truly happy. Jane then pulls out of the hug and looks her new lover in the eyes. She then gives her another soft kiss.  
>"Come on! Let's go finish our meal." Says Maura. The two women then wash up and leave the restroom hand in hand.<p>

**THE END**


End file.
